


Protip: Next Time Wear Sexy Lingerie

by IWP_chan



Series: Away from Here, Nasty Father [44]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: It failed, Nudity, On The Author's Part, Other, Strip Tease, Stripping, akechi/someone, author tried to write some strip tease, in this house we post our failed cringe fics online with pride, let that someone be whoever you want it to be, more like ATTEMPTED strip tease, spectacularly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Goro’s hand teases at the knot of his tie.





	Protip: Next Time Wear Sexy Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustsommelier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustsommelier/gifts).



Summary: Goro’s hand teases at the knot of his tie.

_Note: so this is meant to be a strip tease fic, but I have failed. Spectacularly. Still have this failed fic because I invested Emotions into it and that means it’s going up._

_For **dust-sommelier** , who lowkey fuels me to write such sinful Akechi narrations._

_I hope you like it, dust._

**Warnings: Stripping, Attempted Strip Tease (By The Author), Is Akechi Even Successful, Endgame Nudity, Akechi/Someone (Another Character? An OC? A Random Person? Reader Insert? Whichever You Want It To Be), Excessive Description Of Actions.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

The door opens and he steps in, closing it behind him sharply.

The house is quiet, and Goro’s eyes scan the entrance. His mind flits back to the message he’d received at work earlier, and he connects the dots.

He’s being expected.

In the bedroom.

He slips easily out of his shoes at the entrance, and walks directly towards the bedroom, leaving his socks behind him in the corridor, barely paying any mind to the dim light as he heads to the dresser and places his suitcase on the chair positioned right in front of it. His fingers move to the lapels of his coat, and start to deftly unbutton it.

For a moment his coat hangs open on his form, and he hums thoughtfully as he tugs it back and rolls his shoulders, causing the coat to drop to his elbows before he lets his arms fall to his side, allowing the coat to fall to the floor.

He pays it no mind.

His hand rises again, this time trailing to his throat as he tilts his head back, baring his neck. His eyes stare from under his eye lashes at his reflection in the mirror and he meets the heavy, heated gaze of his partner.

His lips pull at the sides in a playful smirk, and his tongue darts out of his mouth to trace along his lower lip.

There is a sharp inhale from the direction of the bed, and he grins sharply at the sound.

Goro’s hand teases at the knot of his tie, maintaining eye-contact as he slips it off and allows it to slip from his hand to fall on the dresser.

And then he turns, sharp grin still in place, and hooded stare still fixed on the other occupant of the room.

His hands then drift to the buckle of his belt.

He unbuckles his belt and sharply drags it off his pants, relishing in the hiss of the leather against the fabric, before letting it join the coat on the floor.

He takes a step, and another, and another, as his fingers mess with the button, then the zipper, which comes undone loudly in the silent room.

The pants then slip to the floor, and he steps out of them and to the bed.

He hums again as his hands make quick work of the buttons of his shirt.

His eyes never leave the other’s.

The shirt follows the belt’s fate, and Goro takes his time to trace his gloved fingers against the hem of his underwear, waiting for his partner to reac-

A sharp gasp.

Ah.

There it is.

He allows a low chuckle to escape his lips as he tugs off the hem of his undershirt and slowly slips it off his body before sharply pulling off briefs and standing naked of everything but his gloves.

A hand drifts into his hair to rake through it, mussing it further, and the other drifts to his mouth, index finger resting against his lips as he stares contemplatively down at his partner, reddish eyes gleaming with promise.

His grin widens, “We… are going to have plenty of _fun_ tonight, and I assure you, you shall _enjoy_ it immensely.” His voice drops into a seductive purr full of promises, and he is rewarded with another sharp inhale of breath.

.

Alt ending:

His voice drops into a seductive purr full of promises, and he is rewarded with a groan and a facepalm.

.

End

Do you have any idea how much I wanted to turn this into crack at the last moment? _Do you? You only need to see the alt ending to realize exactly that._


End file.
